


Shelter Outtakes

by 71tenseventeen



Series: Shelter [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/71tenseventeen/pseuds/71tenseventeen
Summary: Outtakes and one shots from the Shelter verse.





	1. Sidney Meets Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Ask prompts for this outtake: Sid and Taylor's first couple of nights in Pittsburgh, Sidney meets Flower.

It’s late when they finally land in Pittsburgh. 

Sidney has asked for reassurance that it’s okay for them to move in with Geno at least five times. Not because he worries Geno doesn’t want them but because Geno lives in the guest house of Sergei Gonchar. 

Geno squeezes Sidney’s hand in the car, rubbing his thumb over it as he tries to reassure him again. “Promise it okay, Sid. Is guest house. My own space. I already tell Gonch I’m bring you and Taylor, anyway. Not an issue.” 

Sidney nods. He’s holding Geno’s hand tightly but he’s smiling as he looks out the window at his first glimpse of Pittsburgh and Geno can’t help smiling too. 

Taylor dozes in her car seat but starts to squawk unhappily the moment Sidney pulls her out of the seat. After twelve hours of being on airplanes, in airports and in cars, she is _done._

Geno would love to show Sidney around his new home but that’s going to have to wait. Instead he directs Sidney to big open living area and sets the diaper bag down on the couch before dashing back out to the car to haul in Taylor’s travel playpen that they brought for her to sleep in until they get a crib for her. He quickly but carefully sets it up in the guest room closest to his room and adds a sheet and blanket while Sidney changes a very unhappy Taylor’s diaper and clothes before offering her a sippy cup of milk. She only gets through about half of it before she passes out in his arms and he breathes a sigh of relief. They can skip toothbrushing just this once. 

Geno watches as Sidney settles her lovingly in the playpen and makes sure her beloved penguin plushie blanket is still tucked under her arm before he quietly leaves the room and eases the door partially closed. 

For the first time in a long time, it’s just the two of them. 

Geno wraps his arms around Sidney and holds tight, dropping soft kisses into his hair and telling him over and over how much he missed him, loves him. How happy he is that Sidney is finally here. Sidney just holds on tight and they stay like that for several minutes before Geno leads him to their room. 

As much as Geno wants to take advantage of their time together, they’re both exhausted. Sidney looks so torn, glancing between the bed and Geno that Geno laughs and gathers him up in his arms again. “I know, Sid. Me too but we need sleep. Is very late and have long day. We have rest of life together for that, yeah?” 

Sidney nods and smiles up at him. “Yeah. For sure.” 

It takes them all of five minutes to strip and brush teeth before climbing into the bed and wrapping tightly around each other, whispering I love you’s and trading soft, sweet kisses. They’re both out within minutes. 

Geno wakes early to soft kisses on the underside of his jaw and a hand lazily making it’s way back and forth across his abs. His eyes shoot open. 

He tips his head down and meets Sidney’s hopeful eyes and—yeah. He’s good with this. 

Sidney pushes himself up just enough to catch Geno’s lips with his and for a moment they’re lost—until Taylor starts crying from the next room. 

Sidney falls back with a groan. “Oh god, Geno. I’m sorry.” 

Geno grins at him and leans over to kiss his forehead. “No sorry. Stay in bed. I go take care.” 

And he tries but Taylor’s lower lip pokes out and fat tears start slipping down her cheeks when she sees Geno. She calls “Tid! Tid!” so sadly that Geno scoops her up and carries her into the bedroom where Sidney is sitting up in bed looking resigned. 

The moment she sees Sidney she reaches for him and Geno lowers her into his arms. She immediately nestles in under his chin and closes her eyes again, gripping her plushie tightly. “Aw, Tay. Shhhh. It’s okay. I know, this is all new but pretty soon, you’ll be used to it. I promise.” He smooths her hair as he talks to her and within a few minutes, she’s asleep again. 

Sidney gives Geno a sheepish smile. “I think she just needs time to get used to things, you know?” 

“Yeah, of course. Hard for her. Lot of change in short time.” 

Sidney shifts and tries to ease out of the bed but before he’s even on his feet Taylor’s whimpering and clinging to him. “I’ll take her out to the living room for awhile.” 

“Sid, no. Giant bed. She need to be with you right now, is okay. This what family is about, you know?” 

Sidney takes a deep breath and nods and he wonders how he ever could have thought it would be better to be apart. Never again, he thinks as he eases himself onto his side and keeps Taylor tucked close. He feels Geno snug up behind him and squeeze his arm gently and maybe it’s not what he planned for them at this moment but it’s nice and it’s not long before everyone is asleep again. 

The next time they all wake up, everyone is much more rested. 

They while away the morning having a quiet breakfast and playing on the floor with Taylor. They both know there are things to be taken care of but right now, none of that seems as important as simply being together after so much time apart. 

After lunch Taylor goes down for a nap fairly easily and this time, Sidney pulls the door until it’s only open a sliver before he marches down the hall. 

He’s on a mission. 

He doesn’t have to go far because it seems like Geno has the same idea. They crash together in the hallway in a heated kiss and stumble the rest of the way to their room. 

Geno loves the way Sidney still lights up under his touch. It doesn’t matter if he’s holding Sidney’s hand or sliding fingers into him, stretching gently, Sidney always seems starved for Geno’s touch, leans into it and draws closer. Geno loves it. 

It’s only more intense now, after all the time they’ve been apart and while Geno insists on taking his time to make sure Sidney is ready they don’t linger with their foreplay. 

It’s amazing, being together like this again and Sidney is lost, pinned safely under Geno, legs high, bodies close, Geno kissing him over and over as he moves inside him. 

It’s also the moment that Geno’s bedroom door flies open as someone says “Okay, get your ass out of bed so....oh FUCK!” 

Sidney yelps and Geno does the only thing he can do, boxes Sidney in and grabs for blankets awkwardly while yelling “WHAT THE FUCK?! GET OUT!” 

The door slams shut and they hear a muffled “Holy shit, get it Geno!” from the other side and then, a second later, Taylor’s cries. 

Geno drops his head onto Sidney’s shoulder. “Gonna fucking kill him.” 

As soon as Geno’s able to, he gets up and yanks on his sweats, charging out into the hall with Sidney on his heels, blushing harder than he ever has before. Flower is standing there wide eyed staring at Geno and the other bedroom door, sounds of a toddler crying coming from behind it. 

“What the FUCK you doing here?!”

“You stood us up for lunch!” 

“I text you I’m too busy!” 

“I can see that!” And Flower doesn’t look sorry at all. In fact, he looks delighted and Sidney realizes 

Sidney ducks into the room and when the cries stop after a few moments, Flower’s eyes go wide and a smile lights up his whole face. “Holy shit, that’s Sidney!”

“Living room. Now. Go before I kill you.” 

\--

Flower has a lot of questions. Geno issues a lot of threats. Eventually Sidney has to emerge because Taylor is refusing to go back to sleep and crying for milk. 

Flower flashes Sidney a huge smile and sticks out his hand. “I’m Flower. You must be Sidney. Hear so much about you, so happy you finally here with Geno.” 

“Um. Hi?” Sidney is sure he’s never blushed more in his life and he glances uncertainly at Geno. 

“Is okay, Sid. He, um, he know. I tell him about us long time ago.” 

Sidney is relieved—at least until Flower pulls up a chair and starts chattering away as if they’ve known each other for years. 

Later, whenever he talks about the day he met Flower, he leaves out most of the details. 


	2. Family Skate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sid and Taylor meet the team and go to Family Skate with Geno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts for this outtake: Sid and Taylor meeting the team, the team embracing Geno's family, first Family Skate.

It doesn’t surprise Geno in the slightest how often Flower shows up after that first day, although now he rings the doorbell every time and that _does_ surprise Geno. 

He’s also pleasantly surprised at how quickly Sidney seems to, not just get used to Flower’s presence, but to also genuinely enjoy it. He shouldn’t be surprised—Flower is not hard to like. There’s an easiness to knowing him and his kind nature tends to draw people in. Sidney is no exception and it makes Geno happy that he’s getting so comfortable around Flower and Gonch, as well. 

Taylor seems to like Flower a lot, too, but she _loves_ Gonch. That first week she only meets a handful of people—Flower, his girlfriend Vero, Gonch, Gonch’s wife Ksenia and their daughter, Natalie, who is just a couple of months older than Taylor. If there’s a hierarchy, Gonch is third, only after Sidney and Geno and, sometimes, if Gonch stops by, she squeals and abandons both of them for him. 

Gonch had been the only other person he’d told about Sidney—the same time he’d told Flower. It was when they were in Vegas for the awards and Geno was still reeling from the breakup. Flower and Gonch had finally cornered him in his hotel room and he broke down and told them everything. 

So they know and they had been unbelievably supportive and still are and it makes Geno so happy that that support extends to Sidney now. 

But the rest of the team—that’s another story. He hasn’t told anyone else and he’s not sure how to handle it now that Sidney’s actually here. 

He keeps quiet about it through the first couple of weeks back and that’s fine except—except he wants Sidney to come to games. And family skate is coming up and Flower is throwing a Valentine’s Day party and he can bring Sidney to all of those things but he’s pretty sure if he does it’s going to be very clear that they are far more than just friends. He’s not ashamed of that but he also doesn’t want to make things difficult in the locker room or on the ice and he has no idea how everyone would react. He’d like to think it wouldn’t be an issue—they’re all good guys—but he’s still a little bit afraid to risk it. 

He has to think about it now, though. And not just because Sidney is here and he wants to give Sidney the happy life he deserves. He’s leaving Sidney the car today so he can take Taylor to the park and the library so Flower is driving him to practice. 

“Are you bringing Sidney and Taylor to family skate?” 

Geno’s honestly not sure what to say. He wants to, badly, but he’s not sure if it’s a smart idea so he shrugs. “Not sure. Little worried about it, you know?” 

“What are you worried about, G?” 

“If they think…” Geno sighs. “Is not easy, Flower. If they find out maybe they not so happy to share locker room with me. Not sure is good idea in case they figure out. Right now, only you and Gonch know.” 

Flower gives him an incredulous side eye. 

“What?” 

“It’s just funny that you think me and Gonch are the only ones that know.” 

Geno’s eyes pop open wide. “What you mean? You tell?!”

“What? No I didn’t tell! Fuck, what kind of an asshole do you think I am you dick!” 

“Then why you say people know.” 

Flower sighs. “Geno, I hate to burst your bubble but most of the guys on the team have suspected that Sidney was a lot more than just your friend since approximately November of your rookie year.” 

“ _What_? How?!” 

Flower rolls his eyes. “Because you are about as subtle as a puck to the balls. You might say friend but I’ve never heard you talk about any other friend the way you talk about Sidney. It was kind of obvious.” 

“That not true!” But Geno’s ears are turning pink. 

Flower puts his wrist to his head and fakes a bad russian accent. “Oh I miss Sid so much. Oh Sid so perfect. Did you know sun shine out of Sidney’s every orifice? Sidney so thoughtful he buy me scraper! Sidney has best curls! Sidney best at puck handling! Did I tell you about time Sidney said very funny thing? Oh and-”

Geno cuts him off with a punch to the arm. 

“Ow!” But Flower is laughing at Geno who is slumped down in his seat, face as red as if he’s been running drills. 

“Not funny.” 

“I disagree. It’s a little funny.”

“You really think they all know?” Geno bites his lip. 

“Yeah, I do. Or at least….strongly suspect.” 

“Fuck.”

“You’re missing the point, G. They _know_ or at least they think they know and they don’t care. It doesn’t bother them. They all love the shit out of you. Has any one of them been weird to you?” 

“No. Never.” 

“Think about that!”

Geno lets out a deep breath. “It’s...okay but is still scary, Flower, you know? You think is all a joke but this our life we talking about.” 

“Hey, I don’t think it’s a joke. Honestly. I just, I think you wanted Sidney to be here with you for so long, it seems like a shame to have to hide what he is to you and I know that’s not what you want.” 

“Is not what I want but also want to be sure career secure, Sidney and Taylor safe. Lot to lose.” 

Flower nods. “Okay. Okay I get that. Maybe...maybe if you do it a little at a time. With people you know for sure you can trust. And, I know you won’t want to hear this but I think you should tell management. Coach, Mario. They’ll probably want you to talk to Jen.” 

Geno runs a hand through his hair. “You really think no one car?” He sounds so hopeful. 

“G, I would never say it if I didn’t believe it. Tell you what, think about talking to management, okay? And in the meantime, maybe you can Sid and Taylor can come over for dinner tonight or tomorrow night. I’ll invite Tanger, Duper, couple of other guys. Guys who already pretty much know, you know?”

“Need to talk to Sid. And maybe...maybe see if Gonch watch Taylor.” 

“Sure, whatever works.” 

As they pull into the lot Geno, in a wildly uncharacteristic move, gives Flower’s shoulder a brief squeeze. “Thanks.” 

Geno is quiet and focused through practice but it’s always there in his mind. What Flower is saying makes a lot of sense and the more he thinks about keeping Sidney hidden away or pretending they’re not more than friends the more he hates the idea. 

As they’re leaving the ice he asks Flower if they can stay a bit after showering. 

“Yeah, sure. What’s up?”

“Gonna talk to coach, maybe Mario if he can.” 

Flower lights up with a smile. “Absolutely.” 

It turns out Mario is available so Geno meets with him and coach. It goes a lot differently than he expects but the gist of it is along the lines of, “I’m in a relationship. With a man and I want to bring him to family skate.” 

“Oh? Your friend Sidney from home? Are we finally going to get to meet him?” 

Neither of them looks surprised as Geno sits there dumbfounded while his cheeks turn what must be at least six shades of red. 

As it turns out, they do want him to talk to Jen, as well and her response is pretty much the same. “Oh! Is Sidney finally here?” 

Flower laughs himself to tears when Geno tells him about it on the way home. 

Geno punches him in the arm again for good measure. 

\--

Gonch hesitates approximately zero seconds before agreeing to watch Taylor the next night so Geno and Sidney head to Flower’s without her. 

True to his word there are only three other people there—Tanger, Duper and, to Geno’s surprise, Dana. He shouldn’t be surprised. Dana has been beyond welcoming to Geno. From the very beginning, he’s been there, working Geno through any equipment issues, chatting and just generally being someone who made Geno feel more like part of the team. More and more Geno is realizing the support he has and is so grateful for it all. 

There’s about a three second pause when Geno and Sidney nervously walk into the kitchen hand in hand and then the guys are crowding around Sidney, introducing themselves, calling Geno several unflattering names for not introducing them sooner and just generally being cool. 

Geno makes eye contact with Flower who mouths, “Told you,” and smiles. Geno smiles back because Flower was right. He really was right. 

Later, as they sit around the dining room table playing cards and talking, Flower leans forward. “So, what you gonna do about family skate?” 

Geno thinks about it for a moment and then reaches over to hold Sidney’s hand. “I think, if Sid want, we just go. Be normal. Not hide.” 

He looks over at Sidney who is already turning pink but flashes him a shy smile before he nods. “Yeah. I think...I’m okay with that.” 

Tanger smiles broadly and pats the table. “It’s settled then.”

Sidney glances up at them all, smiling and beyond grateful for the support they’ve shown tonight. “You really think everyone will be okay about it?” 

There’s a chorus of nods and a firm “yes” before Flower says, “And on the off chance anyone a little weird about it? We take care of it.” 

There’s another chorus of agreement and Duper deals the next round. 

\--

On the morning of family skate, Geno gets up with Taylor while Sidney showers. It took her a week or so to really get familiar enough with him but now she goes right to him almost any time he reaches for her. She trusts him and Geno knows that no small gift. 

Two days ago, Geno had Taylor over at Gonch’s while Sidney ran to the library. When Taylor fell and bruised her cheek she, understandably, started wailing. Gonch reached her first but despite her immense love for Gonch, she pulled away from him and reached for Geno and that—Geno had had to swallow thickly a few times as he took her into his arms to try and comfort her. She nestled right in under his chin and sucked on her thumb, calming almost immediately. 

It meant a lot to Geno. 

This morning Taylor is all smiles and keeps saying “G!” as he gets her diaper changed and settles her into the new high chair they bought for her. That’s also new, something she started saying a few days ago and Geno doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of it. He’d even called Mama to tell her all about it. 

They eat breakfast together and Sidney tidies up the kitchen while Geno scoops up Taylor and goes to get her ready for the skate. It’s indoors but he still bundles her up in black leggings and a black and yellow tutu. He layers a tiny Malkin Jersey over a long sleeved black undershirt and finishes with little ruffly white socks and tiny yellow Converse that he bought her a few days ago. 

He knows the black and yellow bow he puts into her hair will be pointless once he puts on her striped Penguins stocking cap but he leaves it in anyhow and snaps a picture to send to Mama and Papa. 

When he carries her into the bedroom, Sidney is pulling on his shoes and looking more than a little nervous. He stands up straight and holds out his arms. “Is this okay? I know it says Crosby—it’s the one Mom had made for me. I didn’t know if...well I can switch to a Malkin one if you want?” 

Geno smiles and moves closer to Sidney, kissing him softly before Taylor whacks at their faces with a squeal. “Is perfect, Sid. Best. Please don’t change.” 

Sidney takes a deep breath. “Okay. Yeah. Okay.” He glances at Taylor. “Oh my god, G, it looks like the Pens Store threw up on her!” 

“She look amazing!” 

Sidney’s laughing. A lot. But he nods. “Yeah. Yeah, she does.” 

Once they get to the rink, Sidney only hesitates once, just before they head in. “Geno are you sure? Because if you’re not ready for this or if we just need to lay low I can do that.” 

Geno shakes his head. “No. Don’t want to do that, Sid. This important. You, Taylor, you my family and don’t want to hide that.” He reaches out and grabs Sidney’s hand. 

“Okay,” Sidney nods. “Let’s go to family skate.” 

They walk in together hand in hand. 

Once they’re in the room, they settle on the benches between Duper and Flower as they strip Taylor out of her coat and get skates on. Geno think they get a few looks when he helps Sidney to his feet and kisses his temple but he just scoops up Taylor, takes Sidney’s hand and leads them to the ice, Flower and Vero trailing behind. 

It’s Taylor’s first time on the ice and the first lap is in Geno’s arms, the second in Sidney’s and the third is in Gonch’s. While Gonch and Ksenia wrangle Taylor, Geno takes Sidney’s hand and together they take a couple laps, joined here and there with random teammates and some of their family members. 

Every single person who talks with them is exceptionally nice. They all also seem to be completely unsurprised at Sidney’s existence, let alone presence. Sidney loses track of the number of times he hears, “You must be Sidney.” 

He looks up a Geno after the fourth time he hears and all Geno can do is give a sheepish smile and shrug. “I used to talk about you maybe a lot.” 

Sidney beams and leans in, letting Geno wrap an arm around his shoulders. 

By the end of the day Sidney’s been introduced to everyone at the skate, Taylor’s been invited to no less than five play dates and at least seven teammates have quietly congratulated Geno and told them how happy they are for him. 

It’s a very good day. 


	3. Sad Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sid and Geno visit Trina's grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outtake prompt: First anniversary of Trina's death.

It’s a quiet, somber day. The sale of the house isn’t final yet so Sid and Geno spend a quiet day finishing up packing the last few things from the house. Sid doesn’t like to linger there too much, despite the good memories, because he will never get over the fear of Troy showing up. 

Taylor’s still so young, so while she naps at Mama and Papa’s, Sid and Geno go to Trina’s grave and clean it up, make sure she has fresh flowers and then Sid just sits. He sits alone for awhile and talks to her before he’s ready for Geno to sit with him. Geno sits next to him and rubs his back while Sidney talks about her. Sometimes he cries. Sometimes he smiles. Sometimes he just sits quietly. But it’s a little bit of a catharsis for Sid, getting to work through more of those emotions, this time with Geno by his side and knowing he’s preparing to leave the house and the bad parts of that life behind. He knows that would make Trina happy.


	4. Geno likes Sidney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geno really wants to know about the new boy on the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outtake prompt: When Geno first develops feelings for Sidney.

There’s a new kid in the locker room on Geno’s first day of practice, junior year. He’s new to the school, Geno thinks. He must be.

Geno wouldn’t forget a face like that.

His name is Sidney and Geno thinks he’s maybe the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. 

It’s hard to find out anything about Sidney. He knows that on the ice Sidney is quiet but focused and determined. He has amazing hockey sense and incredible vision.

Off the ice is a bit more of a mystery. Sidney seems shy, keeps to himself most of the time. The culmination of what Geno knows is that Sidney transferred to this school after qualifying for the hockey program, he has quiet but clear routines that he follows before games and he has the most amazing lips that are always pink and golden hazel eyes that Geno wants to get lost in. When he smiles, which doesn’t happen often but when he does, Geno thinks the Earth must tilt a little on it’s axis. It’s the only explanation for why Geno feels so off kilter.

After their fourth practice, Geno notices Robbie and Pierre chatting, heads bowed and glancing in Sidney’s direction as Sidney ducks his head and shuffles quietly to the showers. Whatever Robbie says makes Pierre laugh.

Geno frowns and elbows his way in between them.

“What interesting you talk about?”

Robbie raises and eyebrow and shrugs. “Why?”

Geno’s not sure why he feels so much like punching Robbie but he pushes that feeling down and tries to look nonchalant. “Look like you talk about Sid. You know him?”

“Not really. Buddy of mine that goes to his old school just told me about him.”

“What he say?”

Robbie shrugs and looks around again. “Not much. Just that he’s shy, got picked on a shit ton at the old school. Comes from a shitty family, apparently.” 

Geno frowns again. “What you mean?”

“Something about his old man. Comes and goes, beats the Mom. Real trash bag but the Mom keeps taking him back.”

“What that have to do with Sid?”

Robbie stops what he’s doing with his gear and looks up at Geno. “Why all the questions suddenly?” 

“Just curious about Sid. Wonder why no one talk to him, why you laughing about him.”

“It wasn’t a big deal, Geno. We just—we were making a stupid joke about his old pads falling apart.”

Geno narrows his eyes. “You right. That is stupid.”

Geno hurries back to his stall and strips. He takes the fastest shower he can and still has to jog to catch up to Sidney in the hall outside the locker room. 

“Sid! Hey Sid.”


	5. Wags love Sidney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney finds his place in the group and, in the process, gains a new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outtake prompts: Sidney watching Geno in the NHL for the first time, Geno and Taylor's relationship, Sidney becoming friends with Pens and Wags, Sidney doing other things with the Wags, Sidney and Taylor watching an NHL game live.

Flower kicks off his snowy shoes in the mud room and strolls into the house, calling out as he does, “Vero? I’m home!” 

“I’m in the kitchen!” 

Vero’s standing at the counter pulling pastry boxes out of a cloth bag. Flower smacks a kiss on her cheek as she pulls out the last one. 

“I stopped by Tout de Sweet and got your favorite.” 

“Oh, I knew I loved you for a reason.” He smacks another kiss on her cheek and then grins wide. “So. Guess where I just came from?” 

“Where?” 

“Geno’s.” 

Vero winces a little. “Oh. Is he doing okay?” 

“Oh he’s more than okay.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean, he had plans with me and Tanger for lunch and blew us off. So I went over there to check on him and I find him, well, in bed with someone.” 

Vero’s eyes go wide. “NO.” 

“Yes! AND, when I slammed the door shut, in the next room a kid starts crying.” 

“Wait, what?” Vero frowns. “What are you talking about?” 

“So Geno comes out and the next thing I know this guy comes out behind him and it’s _Sidney._ ”

Vero’s jaw drops open and she pushes Flower lightly. “ _Shut your face!_ ” 

“I’m not kidding, Ver! He’s actually here! God I fucking thought Geno was going to _kill_ me though.” 

“Do you blame him?” 

Flower laughs. “Anyway, you know what, I want to hate this guy but I don’t. He’s really nice, Ver. He’s...exactly like Geno’s always described him. Kinda shy. Apparently they got back together just before Geno flew back and that’s why Geno took a later flight.”

“How did you find all that out? Who else knows?” 

Flower shrugs. “No one, that I know of. I sort of dragged it out of him when we talked after he introduced Sidney.” 

“Oh. Wait...what?” 

“What?” 

“You _stayed_? How long?” 

Flower shrugs and opens up a pastry box before taking a deep whiff of the banana bread that’s inside. “Dunno. Half an hour or so.” 

Vero pauses and then slams the lid shut before Flower can touch the bread. 

“Hey!” 

She slaps the back of his head. “You stupid man.”

“OW! What?!” 

“They literally got to Pittsburgh last night and you walk in on them in bed and then you _stay_ and make them talk to you?!” 

Flower pauses and then shrugs. “Well he didn’t make me leave.” 

“Oh my god.” She picks up the box of bread and loads it back into her bag. 

“What are you doing?!” 

“Taking this to Geno and Sidney to apologize and invite them to dinner tonight so _you_ can also apologize.” 

“But that’s my favorite! You got if for me!” 

“No bread for you.” 

\--

Geno makes a face when the doorbell rings. “If that Flower I fucking kill him this time, I mean it.” 

Sidney, who is seriously considering never seeing Flower again after what happened today, starts to turn pink all over again. “I’m just gonna go….yeah…” He gets up to go hide in the bedroom but Geno nudges him back. 

“No, is okay. I’m not let him in.” 

Sidney slides back onto the floor with Taylor but he doesn’t stop blushing. 

Geno opens the door with a scowl. “Haven’t you interrupt enough tod...oh. Vero. Hi.” 

Sidney whips his head around to see a brunette handing a pastry box to Geno. “Geno, this is for you and Sidney. Marc told me—well, at any rate he’s an idiot.” 

Sidney wants to pull the couch blanket over his head. He settles for slinking down lower instead. 

“Yes, this I know. Take half hour to get him to leave.” 

Vero takes a deep breath and shakes her head. “Such a stupid, stupid man. Anyhow, this is an apology from me and from Marc and we’d like to make you dinner tonight or tomorrow, if you want. I just—I feel so bad about what happened and I don’t want your Sidney to think that’s how we are.” 

Geno shrugs with a grin. “Is kinda how Flower is.” 

Vero rolls her eyes. “He means well. So what do you think? I mean, if you don’t want to, you don’t have to. We’ll even just send over some takeout for the three of you.” 

Geno gives her another smile and then turns to look at Sidney. “Sid?”

Sidney peeks up over the back of the couch. “Oh, um. Hello.” He forces himself to get up and go shake her hand after Geno introduces her despite the fact that he’d rather the floor open him up and swallow him whole. 

“Sidney, I am so glad to meet you.” She pauses. “And so, so sorry for my stupid, stupid fiancee.” 

Sidney is really too mortified to answer so Vero barrels on. “I really would love it if you’d give us a second chance? It means so much to us that you’re here.” 

Sidney ducks his head but gives a little smile as Geno reaches out and takes his hand. “I...okay.” He nods. “That would be okay but, um, we would have to bring Taylor.” 

He glances back over his shoulder at where she’s happily banging away with a toy hammer.

“That’s no problem. We have a lot of stuff at the house for when other people bring their kids over for team stuff.” 

And so it’s settled. Instead of avoiding Flower for all eternity, Sidney’s going to dinner at his house in just a few hours. 

\--

Dinner is, surprisingly, not that bad. 

Sidney is feeling very shy and very awkward at first but Vero is just—well Sidney really likes her. She is so friendly and sweet and welcoming. And once they all muddle through Marc-Andre’s awkward apology, Sidney is surprised to find he’s having a nice time. 

True to her word, Vero has set up baby gates for Taylor’s safety and has toys and even a high chair for her to use. 

Vero is beyond kind, not just to Sidney but to Geno and Taylor as well and it’s a lot easier than he ever thought it would be to relax around her. He helps her in the kitchen while Geno and Flower entertain Taylor—Taylor is still pretty wary of everyone new, even Geno to an extent but when Flower holds his hands out to her, she turns and climbs into Geno’s lap with a soft “No.” 

Geno laughs a lot. 

Vero chats with him quietly about how she and Marc-Andre met, looking over at him on the floor with a fond expression, despite calling him an idiot in this story no less than three times. And Sidney thinks he understands. Flower might be a victim of bad timing but nothing about him or his actions made Sidney think he was anything less than a good friend to Geno. Even though it was the most embarrassed Sidney’s ever been, even he could see that the reason Flower was there in the first place was to check on Geno. And that—Sidney could guess why Flower had been worried. It still hurts and maybe he’ll always feel guilty about it. 

Dinner is good. There seems to be plenty to talk about as they eat and, afterwards when Taylor starts looking droopy in her chair—her nap had been cut pretty short with the chaos earlier—she allows Geno to gently clean her up and scoop her out before she reaches for Sidney. It doesn’t take her long to drift off on his lap and he leans into Geno as they keep talking. 

Vero smiles at Geno. “She seems like she’s getting used to you already.” 

Geno shrugs but ducks his head with a smile. “Is a process, you know? I know her since she born but she not see me for long time. Not remember.” 

Vero and Flower both laugh when Sid talks about the alarming amount of Penguins merchandise she’s had nearly her entire life. 

“So did you set the furniture back up already? Flower and I would be glad to help if you haven’t had a chance.” 

Sidney furrows his brow, confused. He has no idea what she’s talking about so he looks up at Geno but instead of looking at him, Geno’s eyes are darting away. He’s not smiling. 

Vero takes in the scene and the smile drops off her face. “Shit. Geno, I’m sorry. I thought…”

Flower nudges her. “Let’s take the plates into the kitchen, eh?” 

When they’re gone from the room Sidney looks at Geno again. “What was that all about?” 

Geno gives him a resigned smile and then drops a kiss on top of his curls. “Is not a big deal. I just—I buy some furniture for Taylor’s room before when I think you come and…” He clears his throat. “Flower convince me take it down after…” He clears his throat again. “After break up.” 

And that hurts. A lot. “Geno…” Sidney really doesn’t want to cry here. 

“Hey. No. Is okay. You here now and that is all that matter to me Sid. Not like you were having super fun time of your life. Was a hard time but over now and we together. Okay?” 

Sidney takes a deep breath and swallows but he says, “okay,” because now is not the time to delve into this but he makes himself a promise that he will and soon. That he’ll make Geno listen to how sorry he is, how much he loves him and never stopped. He’ll spend the rest of his life making it right if that’s what it takes. 

He leans his head on Geno’s shoulder and says again softly, “Okay.” 

\--

After they get home Sidney works on carefully getting Taylor changed and into her bed before he goes looking for Geno. 

He can hear the shower in the en suite and quickly strips, tossing his dirties in the hamper just outside the walk-in closet. The door is standing open and he stops in his tracks. The shirts he brought are hanging on one side now but when they arrived yesterday, half of the closet was perfectly empty. 

Sidney turns and looks around the bedroom. There’s a picture of them—he and Geno—framed on the bedside table. There’s another on one of the dressers. He’d noticed both of them last night and more around the house throughout the day today—on the mantle, under magnets on the fridge. There was even one on the coffee table. 

But now that he thinks about it, there have been other things—signs that Geno had been preparing for Sidney to be with him for a long, long time. It wasn’t just the closet that had been half emptied for Sidney—the dressers all were, too. And when Sidney had climbed into the shower this morning, he’d found his favorite shampoo even though Geno usually used something different. When they’d eaten breakfast, Geno had gotten out a jar of strawberry-blackberry jam—Sidney’s favorite. Geno doesn’t care for it at all. 

He thinks back to earlier today, when Geno asked him “Are you sure you okay with go to dinner at Flower’s?” And Sidney hadn’t been. Not really. He was shy and embarrassed and a little overwhelmed and tired and just...it was all so much. But Geno had looked so hopeful so Sidney had nodded and Geno had lit up so brightly at that. 

He’d gathered Sidney into his arms and kissed him gently. “Good. Feel better knowing you have friend here when I leave for road trip.” 

Sidney knows Geno has a road trip in just a couple of days and that—Geno had probably wanted to settle in longer too but he also wanted Sidney to have people here, friends. 

And suddenly all of it hits him. 

He’s no fool. He knows Geno has been ready for him for a long time, knows how much it hurt Geno the more time went on. But not until this moment does he fully understand that Geno wasn’t just ready emotionally. He’s been preparing this house, probably from day one, without knowing when Sidney would ever come. 

Sidney rushes into the bathroom and pulls open the shower door. Geno looks up, startled, small fluffs of bubbles dripping down his arms and chest from rinsing his hair. 

“Sid?” 

Sidney launches himself into Geno’s arms and holds tight and maybe he held it all back earlier but he’s not now. His soft “I’m so sorry” comes out on a sob and Geno holds him tight, sounding a little confused but not questioning him. 

“Hey, shhh. Sid, no sorry. What’s wrong?” 

Sidney sniffles hard and pulls back just enough to look up at Geno. “You saved half of the closet for me.” 

That was probably the last thing Geno was expecting to hear and he looks confused. “Yeah?” 

“And the dressers. And you bought my favorite shampoo you have foods in your cabinet that you don’t even _like_.” 

“You like, though.” 

“You...you bought things for me. You put up the pictures. You made room for me, for both of us. You put together an entire room for Taylor and I...I just...I almost lost you and I would have had no one to blame but myself.” 

“Sid…” 

“No. Geno, I love you. I love you so much and I’m so sorry I hurt you. I’m so sorry, Geno.” 

Geno takes a deep breath and brings his hands up to Sidney’s face, wiping away tears. “It hurt a lot Sid. But whole time, I know. I know it not because you not love me. I know you still love me the whole time.” 

Sidney nods. “I did. I do. I never stopped. I just...I thought I would hold you back. I thought I didn’t belong here. I thought you deserved better.” 

Geno gives him a sad smile and shakes his head. “Nothing better than you, Sid. Worth waiting for.” 

With that he kisses Sidney and they make their way slowly out of the shower and back into the bedroom. 

This time, no one interrupts them. 

\--

A few days later, when Geno reluctantly goes on the road trip, Sidney calls Vero and invites her over to watch the game with him. 

\--

Things are good. Really good. Sidney makes every effort to spend time with Vero and Ksenia when Geno is gone and with Flower and Gonch too when he’s home because he knows just how much it means to Geno. 

Not that it’s hard. 

Flower and Vero are some of the best people he’s ever met. By the day before the family skate, he’s known her for maybe ten days but they talk almost every single day. She comes over during practice to have tea with Sidney and they talk. 

Geno’s been printing every house listing he finds and Sidney is more than a little dumbfounded at the prices. There’s a stack of at least 20 on the table that he shows to Vero with a sigh. 

“He wants this so bad and I do, too, but I can’t stop feeling bad. This is so much money, Vero. Look at the price of this one.” 

Her eyebrows do go up a little. “That’s a lot of rooms.” 

“Right? And what would we ever do with a tennis court? I don’t even know why he would want that.” 

Vero laughs. “Sid, I don’t think it’s about the tennis court. He’s got the money to spend and he wants to have a nice house. He’s having a little fun with it. Marc was the same way.” 

“What did you do?” 

“I was a little like you at first. I mean, it’s just so much money. I worried people would think I was some kind of gold digger or something. At first I kind of just stepped back and the houses he was looking at were more and more opulent. Not because they were anything he specifically wanted but because he _could_.”

Sidney nods. He understand completely. “My last house had two bedrooms and one bathroom. Honestly, it would probably fit into the living room and kitchen here. This is all just a lot to take. I feel like I’m taking advantage of him.” 

She squeezes his hand. “We both know you’re not. Sidney, he loves you so much. He’s wanted this for a long time and he waited because he didn’t want to do it alone. He wanted it with _you._ I know it’s hard to get past this but you have to get involved with it at least a little. I finally did and that’s the only way I was able to reel Marc into something a little more reasonable. Just remember, you have to live there, too. It’s okay to have needs and try to remember that he has needs too. It would be cruel to give the boy the money he’s making now and then not let him use it, you know?” 

Sidney smiles. “I know.” 

“And it will make him so happy, to have you be a part of deciding. I mean look at all these that he printed out just for you to look at.” 

“I love him so much, Vero. Sometimes it scares me.” He didn’t mean to blurt that out but it’s the truth. “I just want to make him happy. I feel like I’m not contributing anything.” 

Vero smiles brightly at him. “Oh Sidney. That’s not true at all. What you’re contributing to him is your companionship. Being with someone in the NHL isn’t easy. You’ll be taking care of him just as much as he ever takes care of either of you, Sidney. A house is a house but he wants to make a _home_ with you. Just let him take care of you for awhile. That’s all he wants, you know?” 

Sidney sighs and flashes her another little smile. “Yeah.” 

\--

Vero picks Sidney up for his first home game and he fidgets with the hem of his far too big authentic Malkin jersey during the drive there. 

“Relax, Sid,” Vero laughs. “It’s just hockey.” 

“I know but Vero...it’s _him_.”

“You two used to play together!” 

“Yeah but this is different. It’s him and he’s in the NHL and I finally get to see it. And...I get to be the one cheering for him in the crowd.” Sidney smiles softly as he looks out the window. “I finally get to cheer for him.” 

Vero shakes her head. “Oh my god, you are so adorable.”

Sidney doesn’t even care that he blushes. He’s going to see Geno play. 

He’s a little nervous as she reintroduces him to the group of wags who have come to watch the game with them. There are just seven of them tonight and they’ll all sit together but instead of their normal seats, this time they’ll be sitting on the glass near the bench so Sidney can get the full experience. 

He gets goosebumps when the team skates out for warm ups and he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face if he tried when Geno skates up and taps the glass. Sidney laughs and ducks his head when a chorus of “awww” erupts around him but then his eyes are right back on Geno. 

He watches Geno glide around the ice, kneel on the dot, go through his series of stretches—all of it. He doesn’t take his eyes off him the entire time and he’s glad because Geno must throw him a happy look or wink at him at least 25 times throughout warm ups. 

If he thought he was proud during warm ups, it’s nothing to how he feels when Geno skates out for the actual game. His heart feels so swollen with pride as he watches Geno play, he thinks he might burst from it. 

Geno stays focused during the game but when he gets his first goal of the night, he immediately turns and points his stick at Sidney with a smile. He does it again after his second goal, this time winking, too. 

After his third goal, completing the hat trick, he slams into the glass in front of Sidney, yelling excitedly and looking happier than Sidney’s ever seen him. 

The Pens win that night, 3-0. 

The wags take Sidney with them to a bar, afterwards, and are just in the middle of an intense discussion about renaming them something more appropriate now that Sidney is there—“What about husbands and girlfriends?” “Really? You want us to be called the hags?” “Husbands and wives?” “HAWS?” “What about the girlfriends?” “Sid and Geno aren’t married, he’s a boyfriend.” “....gwahbs?” “What the hell are you drinking?”—when most of the team show up and the celebration begins. 

Everyone wants to buy drinks for Geno, who muscled his way in between Sid and Catherine and pulled Sid close right away. Sid is grinning up at him and Geno looks like he’s about five seconds from jumping Sid when Vero laughs. “Oh my god, would you _look_ at them?” 

Someone snaps a picture, the flash temporarily blinding Sid. 

Eventually the guys nag Geno enough to pull his attention from Sid long enough to get their drink orders. 

Sid doesn’t think he stops smiling all night. Geno is, well, he’s being _very_ affectionate and he’s _very_ happy. And, though Sid was still a little nervous at first, every single guy on the team is nice to him. He’d felt incredibly welcomed by the wags and he thinks they’d put have put a stop to it if anyone on the team was even remotely rude to him but it hasn’t been necessary. In fact, they sort of just act like they’ve known him forever. 

Sidney pulls a face when someone brings up a game he and Geno played in high school, one where Sidney got a hat trick himself. Flower laughs. “I told you. He talked about you a lot, Sid. It feels like we already know you.” 

And it’s just a really good thing that Taylor is staying the night at Ksenia and Gonch’s because when Sid and Geno finally make their escape home, they don’t get much sleeping done. 

It’s a really good night. 

\--

By the time the Winter Classic rolls around, it’s been a month since Sidney’s first game. Sid’s been to every single home game since then—he took Taylor to one and, frankly, even if they’re in a box again, he resolves that he’ll wait a few months before he attempts to do it again. Possibly a year. Or two—and he watches most of the away games with some combination of wags. He even hosts for one and it makes Geno impossibly happy when he listens to Sid talking about it the next day. 

They went to Flower’s Valentine’s Day Party and even out after games a few times with just the guys from the team. 

He feels accepted and it’s better than he ever could have imagined. 

But all of that, being out to the organization and having them accept him is one thing. Coming out to the public is another. Sidney and Geno have discussed it and Sid knows Geno has also discussed it at length with PR. There won’t be any grand announcement, Geno won’t be taking most questions about his personal life and there won’t even be any statement given. But Geno doesn’t want to have to hide either, so they’ve decided that when the Pens cameras are rolling, they’ll just do what they normally do and ignore any gossip that comes as a result. 

That’s going to be put to the test for the first time at the family skate the day before the Winter Classic. Like last time, Sidney will bring Taylor but that’s about the only similarity. This time Geno will be in full gear, Sidney will be surrounded by people he considers friends and, in the case of Gonch, Ksenia, Flower and Vero, family. There will also be Pens cameras rolling and professional photographers. 

For all of Sidney’s nerves, it goes so well. He gets such a thrill being on the ice with Geno in full gear. 

They dressed Taylor in warm Pens sweats with a Malkin jersey on top of it. Sidney wears a Malkin jersey this time, too, and all three of them wear Penguins hats topped with black puffballs. 

If all of that didn’t make it obvious enough that they’re together, Geno takes Taylor in his left arm and holds Sidney’s hand with his right as they make their way around the ice. 

By the end of the skate there are pictures and footage of the two of them skating with Taylor in between them, Geno with Taylor giggling in his arms, Geno and Sid skating hand in hand and one of them standing close together, Geno’s arm around Sid pulling him close as Sidney leans his head in on Geno. They’re both laughing and watching as Flower swoops Taylor around the ice. 

There’s also plenty of footage of all three of them with various other team members, wives, girlfriends and kids. There won’t be any doubt that Sidney really is a part of the Pens family. 

As anticipated, Geno gets questions from the media. He doesn’t answer most of them, instead replying with a firm “Only answer questions about hockey.” The only Sidney related question he does answer is when someone asks who was with him on the ice for family skate. Geno smiles and replies simply, “Is my family.” 

 

 

 


	6. Sid and Taylor get sick.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor catches a virus and then generously shares it with Sidney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outtake prompt: The first time Sid and/or Taylor get sick in Pittsburgh.

Sidney and Taylor have been in Pittsburgh for about a month and she’s really settled in nicely. Sid and Geno set up the room for her with the furniture Geno still had stored in the garage and she’s developed some pretty solid routines and a good sleep schedule. 

So when she wakes up early one morning, squawking crankily instead of her usual soft laughter and singing, Geno kisses Sid gently and says, “Stay in bed. I get her.” 

Sid smiles drowsily as he listens to the baby monitor, hears Geno going in and saying, “Shhh, sweet girl, what’s... _what happen to your face_?!” 

Sid’s eyes fly open because _what_? But before he can make his way into the bedroom, Geno is back with Taylor whose left eye is crusty and red and her whole face is smeared with dried...something. Sid reaches for her, concerned, and the moment she’s in his arms she sneezes loudly—and launches a lot of gross stuff from her nose directly onto Sid. When he opens his eyes to look at her, she’s staring at him miserably as her nose inadvertently blows a giant bubble. 

Geno is having flashbacks to their first time watching her.

“She not look good, Sid. Should call doctor?” 

“I think it’s just a cold. I…” Sidney stops to think. There are a million reasons he misses Mom every day but moments like this are near the top of the list. Mom would know what to do. He’s taken care of a sick Taylor before—more than once by now—and he’s no longer a stranger to dealing with gross body fluids but when things are like this, it’s scary. Logically, he knows it’s probably just a cold but he wishes more than anything that he had Mom’s comfort right now, that this wasn’t all on his shoulders. She always knew what to do or at least it had felt like it. 

He takes a deep breath and tries to move around how much he misses her and think about what she used to do for him when he had a cold. Had he gone to the doctor every time? 

“I...I don’t think so. If it’s just a cold, probably we should give her some medicine and keep her hydrated. I don’t...I don’t think I brought the thermometer from home though and I should probably take her temperature.” 

Geno nods and kisses his head. “I go to store, get everything we need.”

Sidney looks up with a relieved smile and realizes this _isn’t_ all on his shoulders. Not anymore. 

\--

By the time Geno gets home loaded down with three different digital thermometers, every kind of children’s cold medicine he could find, tissues and a whole slew of creams and ointments, Sidney’s gotten Taylor cleaned up and has convinced her to have a few bites of oatmeal and drink some juice. 

Together they coax her into taking some medicine and Geno curls up with her on the couch, watching Sesame Street together while Sid goes to clean up her bed and take a shower. When he comes back to the living room he finds Geno dozing propped in the corner of the sectional with Taylor sprawled on his chest, head tucked under his chin. 

\--

Taylor is certainly cranky and a little lethargic but they get her to keep taking her meds, eat some pasta and she drinks quite a bit and they both worry less as the day goes on. 

At least until she wakes up around midnight, crying, and Sid goes in to check on her and finds her incredibly warm to the touch. 

He races back to the bedroom with her in his arms. “Geno? G? Zhenya wake up!” 

Geno jolts awake and sits up. “Sid? What wrong.” 

“She’s burning up.” 

Geno moves to get up. “You take her temperature?” 

Sidney shakes his head. “Geno, she’s so hot. I’m scared.” 

Geno is already pulling on pants. “Going to be okay Sid. Here, I take her, bundle her up. You get dressed. We take her to hospital.” 

Sidney hands her over and takes a shaky breath as Geno touches his face gently, one arm holding Taylor carefully. “Going to be okay, Sid. We take her and she have good doctors to take care of her. I promise.” 

Sidney nods and goes to change. 

Four hours later they arrive back at home with a diagnosis of a virus and instructions on how to keep her fever down and care for her while she rides it out. Her temperature has come down with medication and the doctor managed to assure them both that this is normal for a virus and what to watch for. 

The next day Taylor is already feeling a little better. Sidney wakes up with a fever. 

Where Geno had been calm and steady when Taylor was sick, he’s close to frantic when he realizes Sidney is sick. 

“Taking you to doctor, Sid.” 

“I have the same thing Taylor does, G. There’s no point. I’ll be okay.” 

Geno doesn’t look satisfied, though, and a minute later, Sidney hears him talking on the phone in Russian. “ _What can I do for him, Mama? It’s different from when it was just Taylor sick. Now they’re both sick and I’m leaving for a road trip in two days. I’m scared to leave them, Mama. What do I do?_ ” 

It would warm Sidney’s heart if he didn’t already feel like he’s going to roast to death. 

He’s not sure what Mama says but eventually Geno is back by his side, coaxing him to take medicine and drink some juice before leading him back to the bedroom. He sets a couple of bottles of gatorade on the side table and tucks Sidney, who is freezing now, in gently. “Get some rest, I take care of Taylor.” 

Sidney’s too sick to argue so he just nods. “Thank you, Zhenya.” Sidney doesn’t use that name often, usually in special, loving moments. 

Geno nods and kisses Sidney’s head. “Just rest. Love you, Sid.” 

The next afternoon Mama shows up at their door and Geno has never looked more relieved. 

Mama fusses over all three of them for awhile before she heads off to the third bedroom to unpack her bag. Sidney blinks up at Geno from the couch where he’s laying with Taylor. “G you didn’t have to make her come.” 

Geno perches on the edge of the couch and runs his fingers gently through Sidney’s hair. “I leave tomorrow on road trip. Can’t leave you alone, Sid. Just can’t. You mad?” 

And how could Sidney ever be mad at that? He shakes his head and squeezes Geno’s free hand. “No. No it’s okay. Thank you for taking such good care of us.” 

Geno gives him a little smile. “Always Sid. Promised a long time ago, always gonna take care of you. Both of you.” 

Sidney smiles back. “Love you, Zhenya. Always.” 

“Love you too, Sid. Always.” Geno climbs carefully onto the couch, settling in behind Sidney and wraps his arm around the people he loves.


	7. Tell me about her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor asks about Trina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outtake prompt: The first time Taylor really asks about Trina.

Sidney keeps a photo on her bedside table from the time they first set up her own room in Pittsburgh. It’s the photo that he’d once given to Trina of the three of them. Every once in awhile—on Trina’s birthday, holidays, Sidney might mention her or talk to Taylor a little about her but when Taylor’s a little older, he lets her take the lead. The first time she asks about Trina unprompted is one night as Sidney is tucking her into bed. 

“Sid, did Mama ever make cookies?” 

“Oh. Um, yeah, she did every once in awhile. Why do you ask?” 

“Ksenia made cookies for us today and Natalie said sometimes they even make cookies together.” 

“Oh.” 

“Can we make cookies sometime?” 

“Yeah of course, Tay. For sure.” 

“What kind of cookies did Mama like?” 

Sidney settles down next to her, pulling her close. “Her favorite were white chocolate macadamia nut but she didn’t make those. They’re kind of hard to make. Her favorite place to get them was at the cookie stand in the mall.” 

“Can I try one the next time we go to the mall?” 

“Definitely.” 

“What was her favorite food?” 

“Well that’s a funny question because if I asked she’d say her favorite food was a veggie omelet and she did like them but she loved pancakes more than just about anything.” 

“Why did she lie?” 

“I think she wanted me to think she liked the healthy food better.” Sidney smiles at the memory and Taylor laughs. 

“Will you tell me more about her, Sid?” 

“Yeah, Tay.” Sidney settled back in next to her a little more. “Anything you want to know.”


	8. Geno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geno tries to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outtake prompt-What Flower and Gonch say to Geno about the break up.

Geno is on autopilot. He has been for days. 

He barely remembers leaving Sidney’s house, only knows that he did and drove and didn’t stop until he had to because he couldn’t bite back the sobs anymore. He has no idea how long he sat on the side of that road crying. 

Eventually, he pulls himself together enough to call his agent and forces himself to drive home to his parents’ house and park the car in the garage, carefully avoiding any route that would take him past Sidney’s house. It takes every bit of effort he has not to go back there and he knows if he lays eyes on the house, he’d lose the last shred of self control he has. 

He can barely stand to be in his room. Every square inch holds memories of Sidney. It’s all he can do to grab a bag and throw a few things into it. He wonders what Sidney will do with the stuff he’d left there. Will he throw it out? Will he keep it? Geno can’t stand to think about it. 

Mama and Papa aren’t home and it’s just as well. Talking about what just happened is an impossibility at this point. He scrawls out a note to them, telling them he has to catch a flight and steps outside just as the car he’d called for pulls up. 

He speaks only once, when the driver signals to turn right at the end of his street. 

“NO. Don’t go that way.” 

“It’s a little bit shorter and—”

“Don’t care. Not go that way. Go long way. I pay the difference.” His tone leaves no room for argument. 

The driver nods and Geno sinks down in his seat wondering how he’ll keep himself from falling apart. 

At the airport he pays the driver without a word and forces himself to put one foot in front of the other, through security, to his gate and then into the furthest chair he can find from anyone. He pulls a ball cap down and looks away, waiting for the plane. 

Boarding this time is a special kind of hell. It has always been hard leaving Sidney but tonight it feels like he’s physically tearing off part of his body and walking away from it. Walking down the runway feels like walking through mud and his chest tightens up. Every thought is focused on fighting the urge to turn and run back to Sidney. 

But Sidney doesn’t want him anymore. 

He gets on the plane. 

He’s not sure how he makes it through the long flight without breaking down, only that he does. He’s on autopilot as he takes a taxi to the hotel and checks in. It’s not until he’s inside his room that everything he’s been holding back comes rushing in on him all at once and he collapses on the bed. 

He’s in New York for two days. He calls Sidney twelve times. Sidney doesn’t answer. 

At some point during the flight from New York to Pittsburgh, Barry gets a call from the studio he’d worked with complaining about his attitude. 

He thinks they’re lucky he showed up at all and he really couldn’t care less about a bullshit photo shoot. If they had any idea…

He narrowly restrains himself from snapping at Barry to go fuck himself and grunts out his agreement that he’ll be on his best behavior for the interview. He doesn’t quite manage it but this time when Barry calls to bitch at him, he’s about to board his flight to Las Vegas and mutes it. 

He doesn’t give a fuck. 

He calls Sidney instead, leaving his fifth message of the day. 

Sidney probably doesn’t listen to any of them but he leaves them anyhow. 

Two days in New York. Two days in Pittsburgh. 

Four days without Sidney.

\--

He checks his phone when he gets off the plane—Nothing but angry messages from Barry. 

He turns it off and shoves it in his bag. 

He checks in, quickly growing impatient with the girl at the desk who can’t seem to shut up. By the time he’s listened to her list all the hotel amenities (like he can’t fucking read) and all the nearby restaurants, he’s had enough and when she starts listing “nightlife” spots nearby, he cuts her off. 

“Can I just get key, please?” 

She falters for a moment. “Oh. I—absolutely Mr. Malkin. If you’re not interested in nightlife, I could give you some information on local tourist spots.” 

She smiles warmly at him. He doesn’t smile back.

“Don’t _need_ information about _anything._ Just. Need. Key.” 

A minute later she finally hands over the keycard. Geno doesn’t thank her. 

\--

He stays in his room the rest of the day, alternating between calling Sidney and curling himself tight around a pillow and staring out the window. 

Flower must have found out his room number somehow because he comes and knocks twice. Geno doesn’t answer the door, doesn’t respond. Maybe Flower just thinks he’s out exploring Vegas. He really doesn’t care. 

He only showers and leaves the room the next afternoon because he has to for appearances and obligations. 

Everyone he sees that knows him tries to get him to chat. He muddles through with a series of grunts and crap answers and knows more messages will pile up from Barry. 

He does his best to avoid Gonch and Flower but it’s an exercise in futility. He makes it through the afternoon and all the way back to his room, even getting the door open before they descend on him. It takes Flower exactly one look before he’s grabbing Geno’s arm and dragging him into the room, Gonch following. “What happened?” 

“Fuck you. Let go.” He yanks his arm from Flower’s grip. 

“ _Geno.”_

“Don’t know what to tell you.” He sets his jaw stubbornly, avoiding their eyes but he glimpses them exchanging a look. 

Gonch speaks in quiet Russian. “ _Zhenya, did something bad happen? At home? With—”_

“ _Shut the fuck up! Don’t say his name!”_

Flower can’t understand most of the words but he can understand the tone and his eyes go wide as he looks between Geno and Gonch. 

Gonch switches back to English but his tone doesn’t change. “Okay, Geno. I won’t. But we’re worried about you.” 

“Don’t. I’m fucking fine.” 

Flower frowns hard. “No offense, man, but this isn’t fine. Come on man, you gotta talk to us. You can’t just—”

Geno throws his hands in the air. “Can’t just what? _What_? Can’t just not talk about?! I CAN! No need to talk about! Not make any difference! Here, I tell you. He break up with me, tell me leave! There! I tell you! Now what you going to do? You going to make better? Well you CAN’T MAKE IT FUCKING BETTER!” 

“Shit, Geno. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean—,” Flower starts but trails off, shaking his head. 

“What you not mean? What you gonna do? What either of you gonna do? You gonna make him take my calls? You gonna make him talk to me, take me back? You gonna make him stop thinking he not good enough for me? Because I spend _fucking years_ try to do that and he still not understand!” 

He wants to stop. Wants to shut his mouth but now that he’s started, he can’t. 

“You gonna convince him leave that place? Only home he ever know, now he stuck there with no Mama, little sister to take care of. Most talented person I ever meet and he _stuck_ there working at _fucking diner!!_ Stuck there forever because he think he not good enough for me. He think I get tired of responsibility of him and little kid. He think he make me look bad, mess up my career. How you gonna fix that? _How_?” 

“He leave me no choice. Break up, make me leave him there. Won’t take a dime from me. Barely have food. How he gonna survive?! How he gonna take care of baby? What he gonna do when piece of shit Papa come back again? He gonna sit there, alone, not enough money, not enough food, not enough _anything_. He gonna be cold and hungry and there’s not a _fucking thing I can do about it!”_

And he really didn’t want to break down but his voice cracks at the end and then he’s folding in on himself, dropping into a chair, head in his hands, crying so hard he can barely breathe. 

He’s only vaguely aware of the soft murmur of Flower’s voice, of Gonch’s gentle pat on his shoulder and soft, “ _Oh Zhenya._ ” 

But then there’s another voice, Vero’s, soothing him and running a hand gently over his head. 

When he finally able to breathe around the ache in his chest, he looks up and sees three sets of concerned eyes looking back at him. 

“What I’m gonna do?” he croaks out sadly. 

Flower takes a deep breath. “I don’t know, Geno. You’re right. We can’t fix things with you and Sid but we can take care of you.” 

Vero nods. “We’re not going to let you go through this alone, okay? Maybe we can’t fix it but we can be here for you, however small of a gesture that is.” 

She says something to Flower over her shoulder and a moment later he’s pushing a tissue box into Geno’s hands. 

Geno takes a moment to try to dry his face while Vero and Flower talk quietly. He looks up at Gonch and says sadly, “I sorry I not tell you about me and Sid. I—” he breaks off, tearing up again. 

Gonch puts a reassuring hand on Geno’s shoulder and squeezes. _“You didn’t need to tell me. It’s okay.”_

Geno nods and swallows hard.

_“What can I do right now, Geno? What do you need?”_

_“I just want to sleep.”_

_“Then that’s what you’ll do.”_

Geno feels like his whole body is falling apart as he climbs into the bed and collapses against the pillows. He turns and rasps out softly, “Supposed to do interview tonight,” he says, shaking his head. “How… Don’t think I can.” 

Flower gives him a firm look. “We’ll take care of it.” 

Vero nods and soothes his hair again. “You sleep and we’ll take care of you, okay? Just get some rest.” 

So Geno does.

\--

Geno doesn’t know how he makes it through the awards, how he forces himself to smile and give his speech, but he does. 

On the flight back to Pittsburgh he’s flanked by Vero and Flower the whole way. He doesn’t feel like talking and they don’t make him. He’s grateful for them. 

They insist on following him home and when he gets there, there’s an unfamiliar car parked in front of his garage and his Mama is coming down the front walk. 

He doesn’t think, just throws his arms around her and sobs into her shoulder, hunched over uncomfortably. 

\--

Mama stays for a week, leaving with a promise to do everything she can to look in on Sidney. 

He spends the week after that in bed. 

A month passes, then two. At some point he starts being able to put one foot in front of the other again but he doesn’t think it hurts any less. He doesn’t think it ever will. 

Just before training camp is about to start, Flower and Vero show up. Flower has a key and Geno’s lost track of the number of times he and Vero have come over to check on him by now. 

Vero squats in front of where he’s laying on the couch, staring blankly at the TV. “Come on. You need to shower and shave.” 

“Summer. Not need.” 

“Just try, Geno. It will help.” 

Geno heaves a big sigh but he does as she asked. Afterwards he sits at the table and chokes down some of the takeout burger and fries they ordered for him. 

He doesn’t talk. And they don’t ask him to. 

When he can’t force another bite, Flower sits up. “G, I—we, okay, listen. Please don’t hate us for this but we think you should take down the baby furniture. And, we’ll help you. You can keep it, in the garage or something but this just isn’t good for you.” 

Geno’s first response is to tell him to get the fuck out but he bites it back and closes his eyes for a moment against the sting. 

It’s September and he hasn’t heard a word from Sidney since that day in June. And they’re right. Every time he sees that room it’s like someone punched him in the gut. 

He’s quiet for a long while but they wait and when he opens his eyes, he gives a shaky nod. “Okay.” 

 

 


End file.
